1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for calibrating a sensor signal conditioner coupled to a sensor, and more particularly relates to an apparatus and method for calibrating a sensor signal conditioner coupled to a bridge sensor without the use of an on-board microprocessor.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Bridge circuit sensors are well known in the art, and they are widely used to sense changes, such as changes in pressure or acceleration. A typical bridge circuit sensor includes piezo-resistive elements that are mounted on a substrate, and the stresses induced in the piezo-resistive elements provide an electrical output. The electrical output corresponds to a change in the sensed condition, such as a change in pressure or acceleration. Typical uses for bridge circuit sensors include acceleration sensors for use in automotive braking systems or air bag systems, pressure sensors for use in automotive fuel injection systems or strain sensors. Bridge sensors are also commonly used in building automation systems and consumer white goods or household appliances. There is an ongoing need to reduce the costs associated with these bridge sensors and signal conditioners and to improve the sensitivity of bridge sensors by calibrating them more accurately.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,764,541, entitled “Microprocessor controlled sensor signal conditioning circuit”, by Hermann et al. discloses a method and circuit for measurement and signal compensation. The circuit is adapted for connection to a bridge sensor and it includes an analog-to-digital converter having a dual slope integrator. A microprocessor controls the reference voltage applied to the integrator. An amplifier having a switchable gain, controls the amplification of the input signal to the integrator during the various phases of integration. An off-set compensation value is stored in a memory device for providing off-set compensation by charging a capacitor connected to the integrator. A full-scale rough adjust value is also stored on the memory device and is used as a specific reference to produce a reference voltage that is, in turn, used in the integrator during the negative slope phase. During the positive slope phase, the integration time is controlled by means of full-scale fine adjust values. The temperature dependent full-scale fine adjust values are produced from the preprogrammed values in the memory by using interpolation techniques. For example, in the case of a piezo-resistive pressure sensor application, the temperature sensing is undertaken by intermittently sensing the temperature of the measuring circuitry using an on-chip temperature sensor, or the temperature at the top of the sensor bridge using the pressure sensors, or by using external temperature sensors. Pressure measurement depends on the plus and minus outputs of the sensor bridge, and measurement is performed by appropriately adjusting the integrator to provide for temperature compensation during the analog-to-digital conversion process. Other examples of prior art devices and methods are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,433,554, U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,003 and German Patent DE 10347038.
Using a microprocessor to perform the calibration and compensation of a bridge sensor connected to a sensor signal conditioner presents a number of issues. A microprocessor consumes a relatively large portion of the available silicon real estate on an integrated circuit on which the sensor signal conditioner is disposed. In addition, a microprocessor consumes a relatively large amount of power and generates a relatively large amount of heat. A microprocessor, therefore, increases the size and cost of the sensor signal conditioner and complicates the packaging and cooling of the integrated circuit.
Accordingly, there is a need for sensor signal conditioner that does not utilize an on-board microprocessor to perform the calibration and compensation of the sensor signal conditioner.